O CASAMENTO
by Lua Mary
Summary: Edward Cullen e sua esposa, Isabella, pareciam um casal perfeito, mas o que a sociedade e a suas próprias famílias não sabia era que este casamento não passava de uma farsa. Com a morte do pai, Isabella viu no pedido de Edward a oportunidade de ter uma vida estável e tranquila. Já Edward uma esposa bonita, sofisticada e discreta. Mas até quando um casamente de aparência pode durar?
1. Sinopse

O CASAMENTO

Edward Cullen e sua esposa, Isabella, pareciam um casal perfeito, mas o que a sociedade e a suas próprias famílias não sabia era que este casamento não passava de uma farsa.

Com a morte do pai, Isabella viu no pedido de Edward a oportunidade de ter uma vida estável e tranquila. Já Edward uma esposa bonita, sofisticada e discreta. Mas até quando um casamente de aparência pode durar? Até quando a união pode existir sem afeto, cumplicidade, intimidade... e principalmente AMOR?

* * *

Obs: Adaptação feita por mim, do livro O CASAMENTO de Louise Hartman.


	2. Chapter 1

Passava das oito da noite, o frio já castigava as ruas de Forks, e pelas janelas levemente embaraçadas do trem Edward Cullen podia observar as luzes da cidade. O mesmo acabara de voltar da Califórnia, e enquanto esperava o trem chegar ao seu destino pensava em tudo que o esperava: sua limusine com Chofer, sua casa elegante e confortável, e Isabella, sua esposa...

Comprimiu os lábios ao pensar em Isabella, sem dúvida estaria pronta a sua espera, esperando para que pudessem jantar e assim pudesse-lhe contar todos os pormenores da viagem. E acredite, ela o ouviria. Isabella sempre o fazia, pensou, e sentiu a sensação de espanto experimentada à um ano atrás, quando ela aceitara sua proposta de casamento.

Havia um ano, quando conhecera Isabella, estava à procura de uma esposa de conveniência. Muitas mulheres já haviam passado na sua cama, mas nenhuma dela jamais tocara seu coração, e não era boa o suficiente para ser sua companheira. Até conhecer Isabella Swan.

Com a morte o pai de Isabella em um acidente automobilístico, a família descobriu que estava arruinada. Contudo, Isabella havia tido uma ótima educação, falava fluentemente várias línguas.

Edward a encontrou por acaso no teatro Cred Car Hall. Ele e alguns amigos estavam no bar durante o intervalo, quando Isabella entrou em companhia de Jasper Wiltocle e sua esposa. Jasper era um grande amigo e sócio de Edward e era natural que se cumprimentassem.

Ao serem apresentados Edward percebeu que aquela mulher em apuros financeiros, com fina educação e forte influência na sociedade londrina era tudo o que ele precisava até então. Durante semanas Edward pôs seu plano em ação: telefonava, saíam, conversavam, e Isabella começou a demostrar sinais de interesse por ele, até que chegou o momento certo de fazer sua proposta: um casamento de conveniência.

Para Isabella, que já estava começando a gostar de Edward, sentiu-se apunhalada, porém que outra alternativa ela possuía? Não tinha dinheiro, não tinha experiência para conseguir um emprego... poderia esconder seus sentimentos e aceitar a proposta.

O dia do casamento foi um grande acontecimento social. Toda a alta sociedade foi prestigiar essa união. Mesmo Edward não se orgulhando do que estava fazendo, acreditava ser o certo. Ele lutara a vida toda para ser bem sucedido. Desde muito cedo teve de trabalhar para vencer na vida. Jovem formou-se em engenharia, pela universidade de Harvard, a qual abriu caminhos para suas conquistas mais importantes, e agora com este casamento só firmaria mais ainda suas conquistas.

Agora, o trem entrava em Forks e Edward já estava de pé, pegando seu casaco de pele de carneiro. Vestiu-se e passou os dedos pelos cabelos cobreados e sedosos. Era um homem alto, forte, embora caminhasse com uma leveza de pantera.

Quando a locomotiva parou na estação, Edward pegou a pasta e saiu para o corredor bem na hora em que o comissário surgiu carregando suas malas. Sam, seu motorista, estava esperando na plataforma, cumprimentou o patrão, pegou sua bagagem e levou para o carro.

Ao chegar em casa, Edward estranhou as portas do hall fechada, onde estaria Isabella? Ela sempre vinha recebê-lo! Será que não tinha escutado o barulho do carro? Nem a porta da rua se abrindo?

Estava atravessando o hall quando Ângela apareceu.

-Boa noite, senhor! Fez boa viagem?

-Sim, obrigado – respondeu Edward, enquanto olhava impaciente em volta. – Onde está a Sra. Cullen?

- Acredito que tenha saído senhor. –respondeu Ângela corando violentamente.

- Para onde foi? – perguntou tentando manter o controle na voz.

-Não tenho certeza, senhor. Ela não disse. Só sei que saiu acompanhada do Sr. Black.

-Black? – Edward estava atônito. – Jacob Black?

-Acho que sim, senhor. – Ângela estava atrapalhada. – Acho que deve estar com fome. Mandarei servir o jantar se assim desejar.

- Claro. – Pigarreou e prosseguiu. – Vou tomar um banho, descerei em instantes.

- Sim, senhor.

Edward subiu as escadas com o sangue fervendo por todo o corpo. Abriu de um só golpe a porta do quarto, entrou e bateu a porta. Sentia-se terrivelmente zangado, quase traído por Isabella ter escolhido justamente aquela noite para sair. Nunca tinha feito isso antes. Sempre estava ali quando ele chegava de viagem, sempre sorrindo e esperando para escutar o que ele tinha para contar. Com os diabos! pensou, ela tinha que estar ali esperando por mim e não sair com aquele almofadinha do Black!

Irritado tirou a roupa e foi para o banheiro. Após o banho, impulsivamente, abriu a porta do quarto de Isabella. Acendendo as luzes notou a penteadeira coberta por vidros de perfumes, e ao lado um robe de seda, descuidadamente jogado ao pé da cama; pegou o robe levando ao nariz sentindo ali ainda seu cheiro, mordeu o lábio e apagou a luz saindo do quarto. Edward estava surpreso, pois a raiva ainda o dominava. Como ela ousava fazer isso com ele? Como se atrevia a sair com Jacob Black? Perguntou-se novamente enquanto se dirigia a sala de estar.

Ângela entra na sala e sugeriu cuidadosamente.

- Se o senhor desejar poderei servir o jantar.

- Sim, muito bem. Já estou indo.

A noite passou incrivelmente devagar e Edward se deu conta que sua raiva a cada momento só aumentava. Estava se servindo de mais uma dose de Uísque quando ouviu um ruído de uma chave na fechadura. Seu primeiro impulso foi correr para o hall e pedir uma explicação, mas conteve sua ansiedade.

Isabella vendo a luz da sala de estar encaminhou-se para lá, ao chegar na soleira parou, olhando para ele. De repente, Edward se deu conta, de que Isabella estava divinamente linda naquela noite. Seus cabelos cor de mogno estavam penteados em coque, enquanto alguns fios soltavam-se na altura das orelhas e acariciavam a nuca de desenhos perfeitos.

Edward fez com que Isabella baixasse os olhos ante intensidade do seu olhar e ela entrou na sala obviamente hesitante.

- Olá, Edward. Você parece bem disposto. Fez boa viagem?

- Sim, contudo ao chegar em casa percebo que minha esposa não estava a minha espera. – Com a voz contida pela raiva continuou: - Posso saber onde você andou?

-Ângela certamente deve ter lhe dito... – falou Isabella, procurando manter a calma.

- Não estou interessado no que Ângela disse! – Edward interrompeu. – Quero saber onde você esteve, e com quem!

- Fui uma festa... com Jacob.

- Como tem coragem de me dizer com essa calma toda que saiu com o Black?

- E porque não? – Perguntou secamente.

- Por que não? Você é minha mulher! Me deve respeito. Isto devia explicar tudo!

- Hora não me venha com essas, você bem sabe tanto quanto eu que esse casamento é só no papel...

Edward abaixou os olhos para ela, os lábios com um sorriso de desprezo. Então, seus olhos escureceram ainda mais ao se fixarem nos seios de Isabella, que mal apareciam pelo decote do seu vestido. Seus dedos, que tão cruelmente seguraram os ombros dela, subitamente, escorregaram até seu pescoço, e Isabella tentou escapar, mas os dedos se apertaram e, de repente, ela mal podia respirar.

- Você está me machucando. – disse com a voz baixa.

- Estou mesmo? – os olhos dele estavam nos dela, Isabella sentiu as pernas bambas.

- Edward, pare! – murmurou quase sem fôlego.

Edward chegou mais perto, seu corpo rijo tocando o dela, inclinou a cabeça roçando seus lábios nos dela... – Você está tremendo!... – E então, sua boca estava sobre a dela, os lábios de Isabella se entreabriram, se moldando perfeitamente aos dele. O beijo que a principio era delicado, aos poucos foi se transformando num beijo urgente, apaixonado. As mãos de Edward deslizaram possessivamente pelas costas dela até os quadris, e ele a abraçou com seu corpo inteiro, tornando-a consciente de seus desejos.

Isabella queria resistir. Gostaria de mostrar a Edward que não podia ser dominada daquela maneira, mas a quem queria enganar, era inútil fingir, ela se apaixonou por ele desde que seus olhos cruzaram com os dele.

Quando o ar se fez necessário em seus pulmões, ambos se separam ofegantes. Isabella continuava de olhos fechados, aos poucos foi abrindo seus olhos e viu algo que fez seu sangue gelar. Os olhos de Edward que por segundo eram doces e perturbados, agora encontrava-se frios, indiferentes.

-Agora me diga – falou- Jacob já a beijou alguma vez assim?

Isabella balançava as cabeça de um lado para o outro. Tremendo, aproximou-se de Edward e estapeou no rosto.

-Nunca! – sussurrou – Nem ele nem ninguém!

Edward olhou para ela longamente.

- O que está tentando me dizer – perguntou passando a mão no rosto. – Me prove isso.

-Eu não minto, Edward – dizendo isto correu para seu quarto chorando trancando-se lá em seguida.

Edward passou a mão no cabelo. – o que ele tinha feito...


	3. Chapter 2

Olá!

Mais um capítulo cheios de surpresas pra vocês! Espero que gostem.

* * *

Isabella acordou com a exata impressão de que alguém a observava, e, ao levantar a mão sonolenta para afastar os cabelos dos olhos, viu Edward parado na porta do quarto. De terno preto, era extremamente sexy e Isabella estremeceu sob as cobertas, puxando-as até o queixo numa atitude quase defensiva.

A expressão no rosto de Edward tornou-se irônica.

-Não se preocupe não irei lhe atacar, a não ser que você me peça, é claro!

- Hora seu grosso, fique sabendo que jamais tocara em mim novamente. – Isabella dizia furiosa. – Agora saia do meu quarto, eu quero me levantar.

- Levante-se! Não estou impedindo – Edward cruzou os braços e parou na frente dela.

- Por favor, saia do meu quarto. – Isabella falou com o rosto corado.

Edward aproximou-se da cama e ficou parado olhando para ela, com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

- Vamos viajar! – disse calmamente. - Emmett Halle tem uma casa de campo em Seattle, e nos convidou para passar esse fim de semana com ele e sua esposa.

- Quando eles nos esperam?

- Para a ceia hoje a noite, portanto temos que sair por volta das quatro horas.

Durante a viagem chovia muito, o silêncio tomava conta do interior do carro, e foi assim por um longo tempo. Edward agora dirigia por uma estrada sinuosa da montanha, o aquecedor do carro desligado, mas mesmo assim Isabella sentia-se confortável.

- Quanto tempo você acha que ainda falta para chegarmos?

- Achei que, a estas horas já estaríamos lá. Começo a acreditar que estamos perdidos.

- Eu não acredito! Como assim estamos perdidos? Você não me falou que já tinha estado lá algumas vezes.

- Sim, mas as vezes que fui visita-los estava de dia e não a noite como agora, sem falar que não estava chovendo...

- Droga! Não acredito nisso! Além de estarmos perdidos nesse fim de mundo ainda tem essa chuva... GRRR

- Espera, olha aquela luz logo ali adiante – falou Edward.

- Será que é a fazenda de Emmett? – indagou Isabella.

- Não parece. Parece mais uma casa isolada.

Foi ai que viram uma entrada lamacenta com um grande portão e uma placa bem acima dela. Edward parou seu volvo e falou:

- Vou ver o que diz na placa! – abriu a porta e pulou fora. Imediatamente sua bota de camurça entrou até o tornozelo na lama e Isabella o ouviu praguejando antes de bater a porta e sair se equilibrando no chão escorregadio até o portão.

Isabella teve vontade de rir, mas se controlou. Edward caminhou até a placa constatando que não estava fazenda de Emmett, voltando assim para o carro. Girou a chave para dar partida no motor, engatou a marcha e soltou a embreagem, porém as rodas traseiras giravam inutilmente; com determinação, engatou a marcha ré, mas novamente as rodas giraram em meio a lama.

-Parece que estamos com problemas... – sussurrou ele, de maneira meio cínica, abrindo em seguida a porta do carro, saiu e disse a Isabella:

- Sente-se no banco do motorista Isabella e solte o freio. Ponha na marcha e pise no acelerador quando eu mandar, Ok?

- Ok.

- Pronto! – gritou, e Isabella fez como ele tina mandado, porém as rodas giraram no mesmo lugar e ela ouviu a exclamação de raiva de Edward antes dele gritar:

- CHEGA! CHEGA! DESLIGUE.

- Isabella inclinou-se na janela viu Edward vindo em sua direção coberto de lama da cabeça aos pés. Sem conseguir se controlar Isabella pôs-se a rir. Edward parou ao lado da janela, olhando com cara zangada para ela.

- Está achando muito engraçado não é mesmo?

Isabella afirmou balançando a cabeça, mal ousando falar.

- Você... Você está todo coberto de lama, Edward... sinto muito, mas você está muito engraçado coberto de lama.

- Ah é? – Edward passou as mãos pelo cabelo – Muito bem, beleza, tente você então!

- Eu – Isabella olhou para ele incrédula. – Não pode está falando sério!

- E por que não? Estamos juntos nessa!

- Não vou me atolar nesta lama só para você também poder rir de mim!

Edward hesitou, contudo olhou em direção as luzes acesas.

- Talvez o dono da fazenda possa nos ajudar a sair daqui.

- Oh, sim, talvez! Quem sabe ele não tenha um trator e possa nos ajudar...

- Claro! claro. – falou Edward abrindo a porta do carro – Achei mesmo que você ia gostar muito da ideia. Vá até lá e fale com ele!

- Eu?

- Sim! Ficarei aqui, para caso de aparecer alguém.

Isabella mordia o lábio.

-Não posso ir até a fazenda – insistiu – é muito longe! Oh, você não pode estar falando sério! – Isabella olhou para ele, esperançosa. – Está dizendo isso só para me assustar, não é?

- Fala sério Isabella. Não posso ir lá todo sujo! Você vai.

- Pois me recuso! – disse Isabella, erguendo o queixo teimosamente.

- Se recusa? Realmente se recusa? – Edward se inclinou sobre ela, abriu a porta do carro e empurrou-a para fora, batendo a porta em seguida, deixando Isabella horrorizada.

- EDWARD, SEU MISERÁVEL ABRA JÁ A PORTA DESTE CARRO. – enquanto gritava batia na janela do carro.

- NÃO! CORRA ATÉ A FAZENDA. – gritou para ela. – Vá em frente! O exercício fará muito bem.

Isabella sentiu-se extremamente humilhada, porém respirou fundo e começou a andar na direção da fazenda. Ao se aproximar da fazenda ouviu um latido de um cachorro comunicando sua chegada. Mas ouviu também um dom ainda mais perturbador, atrás dela ouvia uma respiração pesada e passos na lama.

O pânico tomou conta de Isabella, ela começou a correr desesperadamente em direção as janelas protegidas por cortinas, atrás das quais a luz quente brilhava. Quando já estava alcançando a porta uma mão firme agarrou seu braço e ela perdeu o fôlego ao ver Edward, passando na frente para bater na porta.

- Vo... Você – sussurrou ela. – Esteve me seguindo o tempo todo?

Edward levantou a sobrancelha espessas com um sorriso de canto num gesto irônico. – Não pensou que eu fosse deixar você vir sozinha, pensou?

- Mas... mas... – Isabella estava desorientada. – Por que não podia me deixar no carro?

- Você gostaria de ser deixada lá? – perguntou se aproximando dela. – Sozinha, no escuro, naquela estrada solitária?

- Bem...

Nesse exato momento a porta se abriu e vários cachorros pularam em suas pernas. O homem que abrira a porta ordenou com autoridade aos cachorros que entrassem depois olhou com curiosidade para seus visitantes enlameados.

- Em que posso ajuda-los? – falou franzindo o cenho.

Edward deu um passo à frente. – sinto muito incomoda-lo a esta hora, mas meu caro atolou bem em frente a entrada da sua fazenda. Imaginei que pudesse nos arranjar uma corda... Eu sei que é tarde e uma noite horrível, porém... como pode ver minha esposa e eu estamos ensopados.

- É melhor entramos e assim poderá me explicar melhor o que está acontecendo. Vamos tomar uma xícara de chá. (...)

- Eu poderia pegar o meu trator e puxar seu carro forra, mais vai levar tempo, talvez seja melhor vocês dormirem por aqui essa noite e amanhã resolvemos este problema. E quanto aos seus amigos, talvez seja melhor você ligar pra eles explicando tudo o que aconteceu.

Edward olhou para Isabella rapidamente, depois respondeu:

- É muita bondade sua, senhor, mas não queremos dar esse trabalho...

- Não se preocupe, eu e a minha esposa garantimos que não é trabalho algum! Na casa existe muito espaço, tenho certeza que a Senhora sua não gostara de descer aquele caminho outra vez esta noite, não é mesmo?

Isabella mordeu o lábio e olhou para Edward sem saber o que responder.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer... – Isabella começou a falar. – mas, acho melhor pernoitarmos por aqui... acho que vai ser bem mais fácil achar o chalé pela manhã. – Isabella disse, olhando para Edward.

- Disso eu sei, mas pensei que você quisesse chegar logo lá.

- Eu? Não. – Isabella não compreendeu o que ele estava querendo dizer. – Por quê?

Os olhos de Edward brilharam numa fração de segundo.

- Muito bem se você prefere... – concordo a final.

- Muito bem acredito que gostariam de tomar um banho e trocar estas roupas antes de dormir, não é mesmo?

- Claro, mas as malas ficaram no carro...

- Não se preocupe Sra. Cullen, Sue pode conseguir alguma coisa para vocês vestirem.

- Obrigado! Tenho certeza de que apreciaremos sua gentileza, não é, Isabella?

- Isabella concordou com um sorriso, mas sentiu que Edward estava rindo a sua custa por alguma razão.

Após alguns minutos o Sr. Clearwater levou Edward até o telefone, para que fizesse a chamada.

- Está tudo resolvido. – disse Edward, assim que voltou a sala. – Eles esperam a gente pela manhã, logo após o café.

- Quando quiserem, eu lhes mostrarei o quarto. – falou a Sra. Clearwater.- vou separar algumas roupas de dormir.

Dizendo isto, saiu da sala. Só então Isabella percebeu de fato o que estava acontecendo: ela Edward teriam que dormir no mesmo quarto! Na mesma cama!

O quarto que a Sra. Clearwater havia destinado a eles era enorme, tinha uma cama imensa. Em cima dos travesseiros havia uma camisola de seda e um pijama de flanela.

- Acho que vão ficar confortáveis aqui, coloquei bolsas de água quente debaixo das cobertas e há mais cobertores naquele banco, se sentirem frio.

- Tenho certeza que está perfeito para nós, Sra. Clearwater. Obrigado!

Quando a Sra. Clearwater saiu do quarto, Isabella virou para Edward com uma expressão de completa frustração no rosto.

-Você sabia que dormiríamos juntos não sabia? Era por isso que não tirou esse arzinho de riso do rosto! Murmurou furiosa.

Edward baixou os olhos divertido, ao observar a expressão assustada dela.

- Lógico que eu sabia, para todos os efeitos somos casados, e se tivesse juízo, você deveria ter pensado nisso também. A verdade é temos somente uma cama, e eu, já vou avisando, não pretendo dormir no chão!


	4. Chapter 3

Isabella olhou ele, incrédula.

- O que está querendo dizer?

Edward andou lentamente pelo quarto.

- O que você acha que estou querendo dizer? Creio que fui bastante claro.

- Você... Você pretende... usar a cama? – Isabella apertou os lábios, enquanto recebia um aceno de cabeça por parte de Edward confirmando que sim. – O que vamos fazer?

Edward sentou-se do outro lado da cama e começou a desabotoar a camisa, diante do olhar horrorizado de Isabella.

- Não sei o que você vai fazer, Isabella, mas eu vou para a cama.

-Mas, Edward... não podemos dormir juntos aqui!

Edward deu de ombros, tirando a camisa e revelando um dorso forte e bronzeado. Isabella afastou os olhos, corando em seguida. Ela nunca o tinha visto sem camisa. Sua voz estava tremula quando falou:

- Por favor, Edward, ponha pelo menos o pijama!

-Você pode usá-lo... –Dizendo isto jogou o pijama no pé da cama. –Eu nunca durmo de roupa.

-Vo... Você não quer dizer que...

- Não quero dizer? –Edward voltou o rosto para ela, os olhos brilhando de divertimento devido a expressão confusa que bailava pelo rosto de Isabella.- Não quero dizer que durmo pelado? Não... Não se preocupe não quero chocar a sua alma puritana a esse ponto!

-Grosso... Você está adorando está situação, não está?

-ora, Isabella, foi você quem decidiu que dormíramos por aqui, agora é sua obrigação aceitar isso da melhor forma possível.

-Mas não podemos dormir na mesma cama!

-E porque não? Ao contrario do que você pensa, a única coisa nesse momento que desejo é dormir e não lhe expor os meus instintos masculinos...- Isabella, aproximou-se da cama pegando a camisola. - Contudo, eu se fosse você, apostaria no pijama de flanela , ao menos ele tem um cinto... –Comentou com ironia.

Isabella apertou os lábios contrariada. Depois falou:

-E você? O que vai vestir?

-Não se preocupe – disse Edward –Eu me viro.

Isabella dirigiu-se até o banheiro, lavou-se logo em seguida vestiu o pijama de flanela, voltando para o quarto em seguida. Ao entrar no quarto, entrou debaixo das cobertas. Seus pés encontraram a bolsa de água quente e ela suspirou.

Edward voltou alguns minutos depois e entrou no quarto batendo a porta e apagando a luz. Logo depois, Isabella sentiu que a cama cedia com o peso dele. Afastou-se o mais que pode, ficando espremida num lado da cama, o corpo rígido e contraído. Depois de alguns minutos, ouviu a respiração de Edward torna-se mais regular e constatou que ele já dormia.

Isabella estava de olhos fechados quando sentiu Edward se movendo lentamente em seu sono e deitou-se de costas, espalhando-se no espaço que ela havia deixado, encostando seu corpo no dela. Após um longo tempo, por pura exaustão, ela acabou adormecendo, até que, logo cedo o barulho da Sra. Clearwater carregando uma bandeja de chá, a perturbou. Mesmo assim, relutava em se mexer. Quando abriu os olhos, descobriu por que tinha se sentido tão aquecida e confortável: ela estava aconchegada em Edward.

Com uma expressão de surpresa sentou-se na cama, tentando retribuir o sorriso amável da Sra. Clearwater. Edward nem se mexeu e a mulher falou baixinho:

- Não está mais chovendo Sra. Cullen. Agora, me diga, dormiu bem?

Isabella corou, ajeitando o enorme pijama junto ao corpo.

-Muito bem, obrigada. E obrigada pelo chá.

- Ora não foi nada – falou a senhora.- o que seu marido prefere para o café? Ovos com bacon? Algumas salsichas talvez?

-Isso... seria ótimo, Sra. Clearwater – respondeu, aflita para que a mulher saísse e ela pudesse saltar da cama antes de Edward acordar.

Assim que Sra. Clearwater saiu, Isabella levantou-se rapidamente. Então, ouviu a voz de Edward:

- Espere! Por que a pressa? Está muito frio lá fora! – segurou pelo pulso, impedindo de sair da cama.

-Ia me levantar antes que você acordasse...

-Essa situação é novidade, não é? Estarmos juntos na cama, depois de ano de casados.

Isabella olhou zangada para ele, tentando sem sucesso se libertar.

-Pois acho que não é nenhuma novidade para você! - Exclamou.

- Não?

-Não.

- Quero saber por que você acha que não é novidade para mim. – Dizendo isto Edward deita-se em cima de Isabella de modo que sustentasse seu peso em seus braços.

-Ora, Certamente já deve ter dormido com várias mulheres por ai enquanto faz suas viagens. –Naquele momento ao olhar nos olhos de Edward, Isabella percebeu que não deveria ter feito aquele comentário.

-Edward, por favor, me solte! Nós não temos muito tempo. A Sra. Clearwater disse que o café estará pronto em meia hora...

- Para o inferno, a Sra. Clearwater! – Edward levantou-se, apoiando-se no cotovelo, e forçou-a a se recostar melhor no travesseiro. –Bem... – sua voz estava rouca- não vai me dizer o que sua mente tão inocente pensou de mim agora?

Isabella movia a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Vo...Você , seu bruto!- Seus seios arfavam.- Eu... eu vou gritar!

-Isso, faça isso. Imagina só o que a Sra. Clearwater pensaria se você gritasse.

-Edward, por favor... deixe-me sair! Isto é... Isto é... – Isabella calou-se. Aos poucos foi sentindo mais ainda proximidade do corpo de Edward, seus olhos estavam cheios de desejo e quando percebeu seus lábios estavam colados um no outro. Diferente da primeira vez, esse beijo já começou urgente, suas línguas bailavam em total sincronia, despertando em ambos o desejo, e acima de tudo, mostrava a paixão que ambos tentavam esconder a algum tempo. Aos poucos eles foram parando o beijo com alguns selinhos, compartilhando daquela sensação que tinham acabado de vivenciar.

O corpo de Isabella ardia sob o olhar de Edward, então, subitamente ele a soltou, saindo da cama e vestindo sua calça sobre a sunga com a qual tinha dormido.

Isabella ficou no mesmo lugar onde ele a deixara, sem perceber a lagrimas teimavam em descer pelo seu rosto. Não tinha mais como ela esconder, por mais que ela tentasse negar a se mesma, ela estava apaixonada por Edward.

* * *

E ai, gostaram?

Espero que sim! Nos encontramos no próximo capítulo... bjus

Obs: Está história é uma short fic e devera conter no máximo 7 capítulos.


	5. Chapter 4

Então, finalmente você chegou, Homem! – Falou Emmett, sorrindo largamente, aproximando-se para cumprimentar Edward quando ele saiu do carro. – Já estávamos realmente duvidando se você realmente viria.

Edward apertou a mão de Emmett calorosamente e bateu em seu ombro com familiaridade, o que não deixou dúvida em Isabella.

-Mas que viagem, Emmett - Comentou Edward ironicamente. – Deus! Será que você e Rose não poderiam ter arrumado um refúgio mais perto de Forks.

Emmett ria, divertido.

- Mas, Edward, você sabe que sempre que podemos gostamos de ficar meio afastado de toda a barulheira da cidade.

Edward deu uma gargalhada sendo acompanhado por Rose. Por um momento, Isabella sentiu-se completamente isolada. Emmett olhou para trás de Edward, naquele momento, e sorriu para Isabella. E, como se naquele momento se lembrasse da sua mulher, Edward Pegou no braço de Isabella, trazendo-a para o grupo, apresentou-a com muita delicadeza.

- Ela é linda, Edward! – comentou Emmett, depois de olhar um tempo para Isabella. – Mas não me surpreende... tudo o que você escolhe tem que ser o melhor! – Com relutância soltou a mão de Isabella. – espero que você se divirta neste fim de semana, Isabella. Nós prometemos não falar de negócios o tempo inteiro.

- Tenho certeza que vou gostar muito. – Disse Isabella simpática.

Rose falava pouco mas sorria amigavelmente enquanto encaminhava Isabella ao quarto. – Pronto... aqui está seu quarto. Gosta?

O coração de Isabella pulou no peito quando Rose abriu a porta, bem depois do topo da escada, e deixou que ela entrasse na frente. Era um quarto grande, claro e agradável, com mobília clara, e havia duas camas.

-É... – Isabela deu um suspiro de alivio – é mesmo lindo!

Rose deu um sorriso encantada.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Agora, venha conhecer as crianças!

Isabella ficou surpresa. – Você tem filhos?

- Sim, Edward não contou a você? Dois... por enquanto. Agora, vamos conhecê-los?

Ao entrar no quarto das crianças Isabella fora apresentada a babá das crianças, contudo, ao ser apresentada como esposa de Edward Cullen, a babá encarou-lhe de maneira hostil. Rose percebendo a tensão que se instalou no quarto, perguntou alegre:

-O que acha dos meus queridos? Não são lindos?

-Sim, são muito bonitos. – Isabella olhando para a babá questionou-lhe. – Está há muito tempo com a Sra. Halle, Tanya?

-Dois anos – Respondeu Tanya, indiferente.

-Desde que chegamos à Forks. – explicou Rose. – E espero que Tanya vá conosco novamente quando tivermos que voltar. Não é mesmo, Tanya?

- Eu gostaria Muito. – falou Tanya calorosamente.

- Bem, vamos voltar. Os homens devem estar imaginando onde nos metemos.

Foi só quando Isabella estava descendo a escada que percebeu que durante sua apresentação a Tanya, Rose tinha dito que ela era esposa de Edward, como se Tanya já o conhecesse.

Isabella sentiu um aperto no coração. Será que Tanya conhecia seu marido? Será que o conhecia bem, a ponte de já ter se envolvido com ele?

* * *

E então meninas, o que acharam?

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Bjus!


	6. Chapter 5

Olá!

Mais uma capítulo pra vocês, espero que gostem. Vamos a leitura.

* * *

Embaixo, os homens estavam sentados diante ao fogo, na sala de estar, copos de cerveja na mão, conversando animadamente. Levantaram-se quando Isabella e Rose entraram, mas Isabella evitou o olhar do marido. Enquanto eles conversavam, permitiu-se divagar em seus pensamentos sobre as razões que levaram Edward a trazê-la nesta viagem. Ele nunca mostrara desejo em apresenta-la aos seus amigos, a não ser que fosse nesses jantares formais que ofereciam em casa. Então por que dessa vez ela fora convidada?

Ouviu mais um pouco as histórias que Emmett contava, porém cansada levantou-se.

-Eu poderia tomar um banho? – perguntou.

-Mas é lógico! – respondeu Rose. – Carmem já pôs suas malas no quarto. Você sabe onde fica.

Era um alivio escapar da presença de Edward, e mergulhou na banheira cheia de água morna que ela mesma preparara.

A qualquer momento, teria que sair dali. Já estava quase escuro lá fora, com a noite de outono envolvendo a fazenda. Rose tinha dito que o jantar seria servido as sete, portanto, ainda tinha muito tempo. Embrulhada apenas no roupão de banho, voltou para o quarto. Mas, quando entrou, encontrou as luzes acesas e Edward acomodado em uma das camas.

Ficou muito vermelha e sem jeito ao se deparar com ele. Ajustou o roupão no corpo e ficou parada, apenas olhando-o.

-Você demorou... – Comentou sério.

Isabella dobrou a toalha que tinha nas mãos e pendurou-a perto de uma pequena pia, num canto do quarto.

- Sinto muito, eu não sabia que estava esperando para usar o banheiro.

-Eu estava esperando para falar com você.

-Ah, sim? –Isabella pegou uma escova e começou a escovar seu cabelo.

-Quero saber o que deu em você desde que chegamos aqui. Estas estranha!

-Diga-me logo uma coisa antes. Por que me trouxe aqui? Pensei que fosse para impressionar Emmett, mas é obvio que não necessita disto.

Aproximando de Isabella a passos largos, fazendo-a virar-se para ele, perguntou zangado. – O que estás querendo insinuar?

-Você sabe muito bem!

-Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que você está falando.

-Não tem mesmo? – A voz de Isabella tremia. – Aposto que vai negar que conhece a babá dos Halle, Tanya.

-Tanya! – Edward ficou sério. – Não, claro que não vou negar. Eu a conheço!

- Claro! –Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. –Eu devia ter imaginado. Você já ficou com ela não é mesmo?

Edward segurou-a pelos ombros com firmeza e disse:

- Não vou negar, admito que saí com ela alguma vezes, mas isso foi a anos. A verdade é que, foi eu quem arrumou este emprego pra ela aqui, mas, desde então, não tive mais nada com ela.

-E espera que eu acredite? –A respiração de Isabella estava irregular.

- Olhe, Isabella, Tanya não significa nada para mim. Por que eu iria mentir? E, de qualquer modo, você nunca se importou. Está fazendo isso só para que eu não possa reclamar do seu envolvimento com Black!

-Eu não tenho nada a ver com Jake! –respondeu agitada, levantando a cabeça.

-Não mesmo? –comentou Edward, irônico. – Quer me dizer que ele nunca a tomou nos braços... nunca beijou você?

-Mas é claro que não! –Seu rosto queimava.

-Verdade? – Os olhos de Edward brilhavam, seu corpo foi se aproximando do dela, aos poucos foi inclinando a cabeça, roçando seus lábios no dela. Seu beijo, a principio era calmo, provando o gosto um do outro, mas, aos poucos se transformou em um beijo urgente, apaixonado.

Durante o jantar, Isabella sentiu o olhar constante de Edward sobre ela, revelando uma expressão pensativa e curiosa. Estava apavorada, temendo o momento em que se recolheriam para dormir e ficariam novamente sozinhos. Não conseguiria mais resistir a ele.

Depois do Jantar, a pretexto de um jogo de xadrez, os homens se retiraram para o escritório, e Isabella ficou mais uma vez sozinha com Rose. A noite se arrastou vagarosamente, deixando Isabella cada vez mais inquieta. Finalmente, após o chá das dez, Isabella pediu licença, retirando- se em seguida para seu quarto.

No quarto, depois de passar pelo banheiro, Isabella vestiu sua camisola e enfiou-se na cama. Seus pensamentos vagava em tudo que lhe ocorre desde que Edward voltou de viagem, até aqueles últimos momentos que ocorrera naquele quarto.

Deliberadamente, virou-se de bruços e tentou tirar qualquer pensamento que estivesse ligado a Edward, mas era praticamente impossível. Então, ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto sendo aberta e logo após fechada e percebeu que Edward entrara no quarto.

Imediatamente, ficou imóvel, para que ele pensasse que estava dormindo. Edward acendeu a luz do abajur entre as camas. Isabella abriu os olhos e viu que ele estava tirando as roupas. Então fechou-os novamente e ficou apenas esperando que ele apagasse a luz e fosse para a cama dele.

De fato, ele apagou mesmo a luz, mas, em vez de ir para sua cama, veio para a dela. Isabella percebeu a presença dele ali, em pé no escuro, olhando para ela.

Ficou completamente imóvel, mas sua respiração irregular deve tê-la traído, porque ele disse brandamente:

-Chega pra lá...

-Sua cama é lá... – Isabella reagiu.

-Está é a minha cama – falou com a voz rouca.

E sem esperar permissão, Edward entrou debaixo das cobertas, seu corpo quente chegando bem perto dela...

Isabella entrou em pânico e tentou sair da cama pelo outro lado, mas o braço dele a impediu.

-Não resista, Isabella – disse Edward sussurrando, sua boca procurando a curva delicada do pescoço dela. – Não sabe que hoje quase me deixou louco? Meu Deus... Eu desejo você!

Isabella tentou desesperadamente se libertar dele, mas em vão. Edward era mais forte e, além de tudo, o desejo tão antigo de provar do fruto proibido estava dentro dela.

Aos poucos ela ia sentindo o roçar dos lábios dele por sua pele até encontrar sua boca, a qual tomou-lhe num beijo calmo, porém intenso, onde ambos podiam perceber a falta que aquele pequeno gesto fazia no seu dia-a-dia, em seu casamento.

Os braços que antes segurava-lhe com força, agora lhe abraçava com maior ternura, enquanto seus lábios provavam aquele sabor afrodisíaco que só o beijo deles tinham. Isabella sentiu as mãos de Edward retirando sua camisola lentamente, enquanto distribuía beijos e sentia o cheiro de sua pele.

Seu corpo era tomado por um calor intenso, e quando sentiu seus corpos se tocando sem nenhum resquício de roupa, corpo contra corpo, se deu conta que não seria mais capaz de resistir, se entregando totalmente a Edward.

Senti quando seus dedos entrelaçaram nos meus, nossas respirações descompassadas e nosso coração em sintonia. Fechei os olhos, quando senti ele deslizar pra dentro de mim. Gritei, quando senti rompendo minha virgindade, enquanto apertava seus dedos nos meus com a dor que dilacerou-me completamente.

- Shhh, Calma já vai passar. - dizia Edward parado dentro dela para que ela pudesse se acostumar com seu tamanho. Olhou-a confuso, jamais pensou que ela ainda fosse virgem, contudo sentiu-se maravilhado com a ideia de ser o seu primeiro homem. Preocupado questionou-lhe: - tudo bem com você? Eu...

O interrompi deslizando as mãos por seu peito levemente. – Tudo, nunca me senti tão bem...

Nos momentos seguintes ele fez tudo olhando nos meus olhos, empurrando em mim com força, lenta e tortuosamente, nos unindo mais do que tudo, meus gritos com seu nome encheram o quarto de forma esplendorosa, até o ultimo minuto da noite, quando nenhum de nós aguentava mais continuar, explodindo em êxtase num orgasmo maravilhoso.

Uma vez mais antes da madrugada Edward despertou novamente, a boca quente e insistente, tomou a de Isabella novamente, que correspondeu tão avidamente quanto a dele, sem se preocupar com as consequências. Era o seu homem, seu marido, e ela o amava com todas as forças do seu ser.

Mas, quando a manhã chegou e o quarto foi iluminado pela pálida luz dourada do sol, Edward havia desaparecido.

* * *

Espero que estejam gostando desta short fic assim como eu. E o capítulo 5, ficou bom? Ruim? Não deixem de comentar. Bjus!


	7. Chapter 6

Isabella rolou na cama preguiçosamente e olhou para o relógio. Ficou surpresa ao notar que já se passavam das dez da manhã, imediatamente pulou da cama, indo até o banheiro fazer sua higiene pessoal. Isabella hesitou um momento se juntaria aos outros, porém logo desceu as escadas, encontrando somente Emmett e Rose conversando.

-Bom dia – disse Isabella se fazendo presente.

-Bom dia Isabella, vejo que dormiu bastante. Edward disse para não incomodá-la.

Rose estava fazendo algum comentário sobre as vantagens de se deitar cedo e acordar cedo quando Edward entrou na sala.

Tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto, e foi impossível para Isabella adivinhar o que ele estava pensando. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer lhe o corpo. Como fora estúpida por imaginar que o que haviam partilhado, tinha para ele, um significado especial!

Quando Rose e Emmett deixaram a sala, Edward aproximou-se dela e disse sério:

-Isabella, preciso falar com você.

-Não agora...

-Isabella! –Exclamou Edward com a voz atormentada. –Olhe para mim!

Mas, justamente naquele momento, Tanya entrou na sala.

-Com licença- Isabella levantou-se subitamente, contudo foi barrada por Edward.

-Vamos voltar hoje mesmo para casa, logo após o almoço. – informou-lhe soltando-a em seguida.

Após a refeição, as malas já se encontravam no Volvo de Edward, dirigiram-se até ele depois de agradecerem a Emmett e Rose pela estadia.

O volvo afastou-se suavemente e Isabella acenou até perde-los de vista. Depois, recostou-se no banco e tentou relaxar. Edward dirigiu por diversos quilômetros em silêncio e, quando finalmente chegaram a estrada principal falou:

-Bem, agora vamos conversar sobre ontem a noite, certo?

-Eu... Eu preferia não falar nisso, se não se incomoda. –Isabella respirou fundo.

-Bem, mas eu me incomodo! Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella, pelo menos me dê uma oportunidade de pedir desculpas!

-Pedir desculpas? –Isabella olhou espantada, confusa, para Edward.

-Sim! Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo ontem! E, depois, quando descobri que você era... bem... virgem, nem assim deixei você em paz. –Suas mãos apertavam o volante com força. – Não sei se vai acreditar, mas não acontecerá novamente!

-Edward, por favor! Pare de fazer caso sério disso! Eu... eu não sou criança, afinal de contas. Eu... eu sabia o que estava fazendo, e não me arrependo.

-Sabia? Tem certeza?

Depois disso, fez-se silêncio por um longo tempo e, uma vez entrando na via expressa, Edward aumentou bastante a velocidade e logo estavam nos arredores da cidade.

Ângela os recebeu quando chegaram em casa, e perguntou se já tinham jantado.

-Não. –respondeu Edward sacudindo a cabeça – ainda não, mas não se preocupe comigo, eu... eu vou sair.

O rosto de Isabella ficou sombrio. Tinha vontade de gritar: "Não vá! Fique aqui comigo! Me ame como ontem a noite!" Mas não teve coragem, em vez disso, falou calmamente.

-Não faça nada para mim, também, Ângela, vou direto para a cama.

Ângela se retirou e Edward ficou parado, indeciso, no hall, olhando pensativo para Isabella, os olhos escuros e brilhando.

-Você parece muito cansada – falou em voz baixa. – Sinto muito...

- Oh, pare com isso! - a voz de Isabella sou irritada, não podia mais aguentar aquela situação.

Edward olhou para ela, hesitante.

-Isabella, não deixe que isso... estrague as coisas...

-Estragar o que? O que poderia estragar? Por Deus Edward, em que mundo você pensa que vivemos? Atribua o que aconteceu as circunstâncias...

-Isabella, pare com isso! - A voz de Edward saiu tensa.

-Parar com o que? Você é muito antiquado, Edward. Eu nunca acreditaria, mas você é!

-Isabella! – Edward agarrou-a pelos ombros e a sacudiu com força. – Pare com isso! Não pense que pode me enganar, comportando-se desta maneira! Sei melhor do que ninguém o que fiz! Tudo o que quero agora, é não pensar em mais nada... muito menos sentir!

Isabella soltou-se dele.

-Então vá! Eu não me incomodo.

Edward não se moveu, apenas perguntou:

-O que vai fazer?

-Eu? Como já falei, irei me deitar!

-Tem certeza de que está bem?

-Sim, tenho certeza! –Isabella ergueu orgulhosamente a cabeça, não deixaria transparecer na frente dele o quanto tudo aquilo estava a machucando. –Ah, a propósito... quando ira partir novamente.

-Amanhã, provavelmente. –Edward levantou os ombros ligeiramente. – Por quê? Você prefere que eu não vá?

-Tanto faz para mim você ir ou ficar. – Respondeu ela com indiferença, fingindo um grande desprezo.

Como se isto bastasse para ele, Edward virou-se caminhando a passos firmes até a porta, batendo-a com força. Isabella subiu para o quarto sentindo-se destroçada por dentro. Fingira não sentir nada. Fingira indiferença, mas o que mais ela poderia fazer? Implorar amor a Edward?

Despiu-se, tomou banho e atirou-se na cama, a exaustão tomando conta de seu corpo. Algum tempo depois ela acordou com Edward debruçado sobre ela.

-Isabella! Isabella! Calma! Você está bem. Você está bem! Está... aqui... em casa. Você estava tendo um pesadelo. – Sorriu, os olhos muito carinhosos, como jamais Isabella tinha visto.

-Está bem agora?

Isabella respirou fundo, os olhos com expressão apaixonada fixos nele.

-Já vou então – disse Edward, levantando-se. –Boa noite, Isabella.

-Espere! –Isabella levantou-se, apoiada no cotovelo, e segurou os dedos dele. –Edward... não vá!

O rosto de Edward ficou vermelho.

-Pensei que você estivesse melhor agora... –E então ao encontrar os olhos dela, murmurou atormentado: - Por Deus Isabella, você não sabe o que está me pedindo!

-Eu sei... –Isabella tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus, mas Edward afastou-se rapidamente não permitindo que ela aprofundasse aquele beijo, andando rápido até a porta, saiu sem olhar para trás, batendo a porta em seguida.

(...)

A estação de Phoenix não era dos lugares mais inspiradores numa noite úmida de novembro, contudo Isabella deu graças por estar bem protegida pelo seu casaco de pele. Levava consigo uma pequena bolsa e, após apresentar seu bilhete, saiu para arranjar um táxi. Tinha o endereço da Sra. Cullen no caso de precisar se comunicar com ela, e deu ao motorista, acomodando-se no banco, esperando ansiosa o momento de chegar lá.

Não sabia realmente porque tivera a ideia de ir até a casa da mãe de Edward, talvez tenha sido por ser o último lugar que ele pensaria que ela estivesse.

Isabella suspirou, ao constatar que talvez ele não se desse nem ao trabalho de procura-la.

Quando o motorista chegou ao endereço dado por ela, rapidamente pagou-o e desceu do táxi. Seu coração batia descompassadamente. Isabella bateu na porta, e por ela saiu uma elegante senhora. Isabella logo a reconheceu, poderia ter passado um ano que ocorrera seu casamento mas lembraria de Esme sempre.

-Isabella! Quanto tempo, filha! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Algum acidente? Edward está doente? - Indagou Esme.

Isabella negou a todas as perguntas com uma aceno de cabeça. – Não, não, nada disso. Edward está bem. Na verdade ele nem sabe que estou aqui.

Esme franziu o cenho, mostrando toda sua surpresa. –Acho melhor entrarmos e assim você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo, sim?

-Está certo.

-Vem, vamos para a cozinha, irei preparar um chá para tomarmos enquanto conversamos.

Isabella assentiu sorrindo enquanto seguia Esme até a cozinha.

-Vamos... agora me conte o que há.

-Antes de tudo, devo dizer à senhora que Edward e eu vamos nos divorciar.

-O quê? – Esme falou espantada. – Mas ele nunca me falou nada sobre isso!

-Não... é... isso foi resolvido muito de repente. Para falar a verdade, Edward ainda não concordou com isso.

-Então, como vai conseguir o divórcio de Edward se ele ainda nem concordo?

-Bem, eu ainda não sei, mas...

-Calma querida, acho melhor você ficar aqui por uns dias, enquanto você esfria sua cabeça. Se não se importar, pode dormir no quarto que pertencia a Edward quando ainda morava aqui. Agora, pense bem se é isso mesmo que você quer minha filha, casamento, para mim significa mais que um pedaço de papel.

* * *

E ai meninas o que acharam?

Espero que tenham gostado, pois esse é penúltimo capítulo. Beijos e até o próximo.


	8. Chapter 7

Ola!

É triste dizer, mas a fic acaba por aqui, espero que tenham gostado. Então, vamos a leitura.

* * *

Fora um dia agitado para Edward, por alguma razão ele não estava conseguindo se concentrar em sua viagem a trabalho. Seu humor a cada hora só piorara, e o pior que a razão de tudo isto tinha um nome "Isabella".

Edward fechou os olhos por um momento tentando afastar a imagem dela, porém era em vão, ela povoava seus pensamentos dia e noite.

Olha só, Edward Cullen um homem que sempre se orgulhara de ser capaz de manobrar qualquer situação ou qualquer pessoa, agora estava completamente preso aos encantos de Isabella. Percebendo que não conseguiria seguir em frente sua viagem, resolveu voltar para casa. Dirigiu seu carro o mais rápido que pode para casa, entrou e foi logo perguntando a Ângela por ela.

- Onde está a minha esposa?

- A Sra. Cullen não se encontra em casa senhor. Ela saiu logo após o seu desjejum.

- Ela disse para onde ia? E que horas voltava?

- Não, senhor, até pensei que ela fosse viajar com o senhor, pois saiu levando consigo uma pequena mala nas mãos.

- Viajar? Mas ela não me disse nada!

- Eu sinto muito senhor, mas como eu disse ela simplesmente saiu levando consigo sua mala, não disse nada...

-Ok, obrigado Ângela.

Edward ficou desesperado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos com força; correu para o quarto de Isabella, assim que entrou no quarto viu um envelope sobre a cama. Abriu-o rapidamente. Dizia simplesmente: "_Eu não posso mais continuar aqui depois do que aconteceu. Não tente me encontrar, entrarei em contato com você quando achar um lugar para morar. Isabella"_

Edward leu o bilhete duas vezes tentando convencer-se de que não era verdade, que ela não tinha o deixado. Arrancou a gravata e deixou-a cair no chão. Em seguida, entrou no banheiro, deixando que a água refrescante corresse pelo corpo.

Andou pela casa o restante do dia: não quis comer, somente bebia doses e mais doses de Uísque. Andou sem destino pela casa, nunca pensou que podia parecer tão vazia sem a presença dela, e só assim percebeu como Isabella devia sentir-se quando ele estava fora.

Passou a noite entre curtas cochiladas e grande ansiedade dominando-o, e assim sucedeu-se por dias.

Isabella entrou em casa depois de dias na casa de Esme pensando no que fazer. Para ela Edward ainda devia estar viajando, sentiu-se razoavelmente segura. Fechou a porta da rua silenciosamente. Subiu as escadas cuidadosamente, mas, no alto da escada parou hesitante em frente a porta do quarto de Edward. O desejo de ver o quarto do marido pela ultima vez, impeliu-a a abrir a porta, mas, ao fazer isto recuou atônita. O quarto estava um caos, roupas espalhadas pelo chão, jogadas pelas cadeiras e mesinha, as cortinas estavam fechadas, mesmo sendo tão cedo do dia.

- FORA! Eu já disse Ângela, VÁ PARA O DIABO! FORA!

Isabella parou, horrorizada, depois, cuidadosamente entrou no quarto. Edward estava na cama, entre as roupas amarrotadas, a barba por fazer, e parecia que havia bebido.

- FORA! – gritou novamente, e pôs o braço na frente dos olhos, para então abri-los lentamente. – Eu disse... – calou-se de repente quando viu Isabella. – Oh, Deus! – ele murmurou baixinho.

Isabella deu alguns passos até a cama, olhando para Edward sem entender nada.

- Há quanto tempo você está assim? – Seu olhar caiu sobre a garrafa de Uísque ao lado da cama.

- Vá embora Isabella! Saia do meu quarto! Você não mora mais aqui, lembra?

Isabella ficou na duvida durante um segundo. Depois com decisão, foi até a janela abrindo as cortinas, deixando que assim o sol fraco de novembro invadisse o quarto.

- Levante-se, Edward, vá tomar banho e fazer a barba, você está horrível. – falou Isabella mansamente.

- Onde você esteve? – indagou fitando-a intensamente.

- Em Phoenix– respondeu – Mais precisamente na casa da sua mãe. E agora, vai se levantar?

Edward olhava para ela espantado. - Todo esse tempo com a minha mãe?

-Sim, mas não pretendo conversar com você agora. –Isabella virou-se decidida para a porta. – Estarei lá embaixo esperando para conversarmos, mas só depois que você tomar banho e fizer a barba!

Fechou a porta e desceu as escadas. Uma intensa alegria lhe invadia o peito, não sabia porque, mas tinha certeza de que alguma coisa mudara em Edward.

Andava incessantemente pela sala e parou quando um barulho atrás dela fez virar-se. Edward estava apoiado no batente da porta, os cabelos úmidos, indicando que acabara de sair do chuveiro. Tinha feito também a barba e tentado alisar o cabelo, que, Isabella notou, precisava de um corte, mas não tinha se vestido, estava embrulhado no roupão, que chegava até os joelhos.

- Por que não me disse para onde tinha ido? – questionou Edward.

- Eu não queria que você me encontrasse, achei que se ficasse fora de seu caminho, quando voltasse de viagem iria me agradecer, por não ser mais um estorvo em sua vida.

- Não fale assim! Você jamais será um estorvo para mim! E quanto a viagem, eu não fui.

- Por que Edward?

- Por que eu amo você Isabella, e descobri isso da pior maneira possível, quase perdendo-a... Minha vida não existe sem a sua!

Isabella atirou-se nos braços de Edward e lágrimas rolaram-lhe pela face. Edward estava dizendo que a amava!

- Oh, Edward! Eu também te amo muito, quis ir embora por que pensei que estava atrapalhando sua vida!

- Meu amor, você nem imagina a falta que me fez, como fiquei desesperado ao não ter você aqui! Eu... Eu nunca disse a uma mulher que a amava, estou dizendo a você, Isabella, você é o grande amor da minha vida!

Um longo beijo misturado a lágrimas pôs fim a todos os descontos do passado, nada mais tinha importância, eles se amavam e a vida a partir dali seria muito diferente!

- Edward – sussurrou, enquanto ele lhe beijava a nuca e o pescoço -, eu amo você, nunca amei na vida como eu te amo!

Edward então a tomou nos braços e subiu escada acima. Já tinham esperado muito tempo para se entregarem ao amor um do outro sem nenhuma barreira.

_FIM _

GUERRA FRIA

Jorge e Mateus

Eu odeio quando você sai batendo a porta sem me escutar  
Mas adoro quando sempre se arrepende  
Volta e pede pra ficar  
Sempre age por impulso, tem o dom de me ferir  
Mas ao mesmo tempo só você me faz sorrir

Eu odeio quando mexe em minhas coisas  
Vasculhando sem me pedir  
Mas adoro quando me dá seu carinho  
E assim me faz dormir  
Muitas vezes durmo com vontade de me afastar  
Mas acordo doido pra te encontrar

Uma guerra fria dentro do meu peito  
Não encontro jeito pra gente viver em paz  
Já pensei em te deixar pra sempre  
Só que eu te amo demais

E por mais que você me deixe no futuro  
Vale o risco, eu juro, nunca amei ninguém assim  
Até você de mal faz bem pra mim


End file.
